Anata
(We open up on Vali, sleeping.) (Suddenly, the phone starts ringing. Vali yelps and tumbles out of bed. With a groan, he gets up and answers the phone.) Vali Lokasenna: It's 3 in the morning, who's calli-'' '''Seliph Sívrit:' VALI! I'VE BEEN ROBBED! Vali Lokasenna: What?! Why haven't you called the police?! Seliph Sívrit: Oh, um, I forgot the number. What was it again? Vali Lokasenna: *facepalm* 911, Seliph. Seliph Sívrit: Oh! Right! Thanks. (Cut to a news report. Two newscasters, a man and a woman, are sitting at the desk.) Man: Last night was the seventh robbery by the burglar known simply as "Anata". Like all his past hits, it targeted a former Rebel at the Ever After High Mythology Program, this time being Seliph Sívrit, the son of the Norse hero Sigurd. Woman: There was, as usual, no evidence at the crime scene, except the painted note on the wall, "Rebellions Are Like Seeds; Salt the Earth Before They Sprout". Like with the previous seven cases, all furniture and personal items were stolen. Man: Police are still attempting to track down Anata. If anyone has any clues as to his identity, they are to phone 911 immediately. Woman: Our next breaking news is about a brand new actor, whose star has been rising very recently. (We see video footage of a 14 year old, green-eyed boy, whose messy hair is dyed lilac. He's wearing fancy clothes, and is surrounded by fans in every scene he appears in, though he himself looks embarassed.) Woman: Born in Dallas, Texas, Jerome McKinley started out as a bit of a nobody. However, recently, he has gotten starring roles in several movies, and has become a major celebrity in Hollywood. (We see footage of a 20-year old man and a 18-year old woman, above Jerome. They look rather smug.) Man: His older siblings are certainly lapping up the attention... But in other News, Jerome will soon be traveling to New Troy to film his next movie. (The camera cuts to New Troy. Nia and the other Rebel Hunters and their Puchis are pacing around angrily. The camera pans up to see a board with several maps, strings and pins on them.) Nia Troy: GREAT! JUST GREAT! First this Anata guy and now we have to be bodyguards?! All we know is that he hasn't been able to rob many of our parents and their previous classmates since they fought him off. He hasn't got my mom yet but he's a smart guy, he knows every trick in the book! Hinoka Kodomo: Just calm down Nia. Let's just try and focus on this mission for now. (The camera cuts to Jerome arriving in New Troy and heading to set.) Director: Alright! Your body guards should be getting here soon. (Just as he says that, the Hunters all teleport in.) Hachi Nile: Did somebody say bodyguards? Manager: Oh good. You're just on time! (The camera then zooms out to show a pair of eyes peeping through the bushes.) Anata: What good timing indeed! With them distracted with this little pest I can pull the biggest heist ever! Those Rebels were wrong to go against my great-uncle and liberate themselves from the system he created. (The camera shows Jerome acting out the different scenes in the movie with the Rebel Hunters stationed close by. He finishes a well choreographed fight scene.) Director: That's a wrap! Alright everybody take a break we continue filming again tonight. You kids can go too thanks for helping out. (The Hunters stumble back to the palace after a tiring day of being bodyguards and running errands. Nia flops into her room and sets an alarm for the time they have to return to set. As she is about to doze off she hears something from outside her window,she quickly gets up and looks outside to see a figure moving in between the tree branches and getting into an open window. She grabs a random hockey stick and sneaks to the room the figure broke into, but she sees him heading to the elevator and going down to the vault.) Nia Troy: What in the world...? (She starts moving toward the elevator, but someone sedates her, knocking her out.) (The figure hears it, turns around, and walks over to them.) Figure #1: Do you have it? Figure #2: Erm, what? Figure #1: *sigh* The amnesia drug, Kristi. Kristi: Oh, right. (She takes out a syringe of pink and white liquid and injects it into Nia's arm. We see several memories, all being erased by the drug. Eventually, there are none.) Figure #1: Good. I'll take the vault, you do this to the rest of the Hunters. Kristi: *grinning* Got it, Jay. Jay: I already told you...on the job, it's Anata. (Suddenly a small dart flies through the air and lands in Nia's arm. She opens her eyes, grabs Jay's arm and throws him over.) Jay (Anata): WHAT?! Nia Troy: I've had worse... (She snaps her fingers and the Hunters all regroup.) Shade Falcon-de Kan: Let's just say I made an antidote for it which doubles as a wake up drug after analyzing blood samples from your targets. Also she lead us here. Nia Troy: We'll show you who you're really messing with! (She pulls out her whip and strikes Kristi in the face and smacks Jay to the wall. The two quickly get up and run into the elevator.) Kristi: Whew! That was close. What are we here for again? Jay (Anata): The crown jewels! (They get down into the vault and Kristi Hacks into the system, opening it. The two quickly flip and dodge the different security devices and they reach the crown jewel case. Jay takes out a glass cutter and slices a hole in the case, he is just about to reach in when a throwing knife flies next to his face. They turn around in shock to see the Rebel Hunters all standing there along with soldiers, King Vernal and Queen Elena . Followed by a barrage of bullets, arrows and knives, Jay and Kristi quickly grab Nia's peaked cap and makes a run for the wall, they throw down an explosive and break into the Royal garage and they steal a land Rover.) Vernal: After them! (The soldiers get into their respective vehicles and drive after the two thieves. Nia quickly gets on a motorcycle and goes after them.) Elena Troy: NIA! Vernal: 'OUR BABY! '(Everybody gets in another car and follows them. Nia rides in between the different cars as she follows the Rover downhill. She then uses a log as a ramp and jumps off of the bike and onto the stolen vehicle.) Adolpha Bound-Amitola: There she is! Foxx Otur: Wow that's the angriest she's been. It's weird cuz it's just a fancy hat. (Nia angrily punches the roof of the car and gets in. She then begins fighting it out with the two, she's so angry that she destroys all of their drugs and is slamming Jay's head against the wheel. Unbeknownst to them the Rover has a gas leak and sets on fire and the car zooms close to the beach movie set.) Director: Is that a flaming car heading towards us? (The Rover ends uprising some equipment on set as a ramp and it flies off into the ocean. A virtually unharmed Nia gets out, drags Jay and Kristi to the shore and snatches back her peaked cap from an injured Jay and puts it on her head.) Nia Troy: I'll take that! (Jerome pokes his head out from behind the director and gasps.) Jerome McKinley: Wh-what are you two doing here?! Trifa Liang-Mania: Huh? Do you know them? Jerome McKinley: Th-they're my older siblings! Of course I know them! (Nia pulls Jay and Kristi out and holds them down.) Nia Troy: Now talk! Why have you been stealing from my parent's friends and tried to take my peaked cap?! Jay McKinley: 'It's what you deserve for breaking from the system, our great-uncle worked so hard to build! '''Elena Troy: '''So you're related to Milton Grimm. That explains your bitter attitude. We know him, he was an oppressive and manipulative person. '(Some cars pull up and some officials hand cuff the two siblings.) Officer: 'Hope you like your cells down in Guantanamo. '(The two siblings are shoved into the cruisers and are taken into custody. Jerome stands there shocked and Nia wipes off some off the blood on her hands from smashing Jay's face into the wheel.) Nia Troy: 'Well that is one messed up family. '''Jerome McKinley: '''It's gonna be huge scandal when all of this gets out, I- '''Nia Troy: '''Say no more, buddy. They'll be down in Guantanamo but we'll make sure it's handled as a delicate situation. '''Jerome McKinley: '''Really? Thank you. '(Nia smiles at him and the camera cuts to the news reporters on screen.) Reporter: 'Anata and his associate have been taken into custody. Their identities will be revealed to the public as soon as they stand trial for breaking and entering and robbery. In other news, Jerome Mckinley's latest movie will premiere in two months! '(The director turns off the TV as the set is packed up. The Hunters wave goodbye to Jerome and the screen fades black. The camera cuts to post credits scene which is the premiere of the movie, Trouble in New Troy, Jerome is shown getting out of the limo and waving to the photographers and journalists. He winks at some figures in the crowd which turns out to be the Rebel Hunters. Inside the building they sneak into the theater and they high five each other, since Jerome did them a favor by sneaking them into the premiere, Hachi takes out some popcorn and they huddle up and watch the movie as the screen fades black for the final time.) Category:Fan Webisodes